Magical Snow Fun
by MissFaerieKaiti
Summary: One winter morning, Kiba rolled out of bed, landed on his cold, hard floor, and left his room to see what on earth was so important that Hinata came and woke him up for. It was worth it. OneShot; KibaHina; Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**I _finally_ got around to writing another KibaHina fanfic, and a lot more detailed than my first, too - yayz! xD ****Anyways, disclaimer! =3**

**Kiba: Kaiti does not own Naruto - the manga, anime, or person. ...Jeez, stop crying already! x/**

**Kaiti: *sniffle* ...Sorry. Dx *ahem* Begin! 8D**

* * *

><p>"KIBA, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"<p>

Kiba groaned and rolled over in his bed, trying to block out the annoying tones of his sister.

"Kiba!" Hana called again from the other side of Kiba's door.

"I'm sleeping, Hana; go away!" he grumbled, not making any attempt to get up.

"But Hinata's here!"

At that, Kiba rolled out of bed, literally. He landed on his cold, hard floor with a loud _thump_, causing Akamaru to yip in surprise and concern.

"I'm okay, boy," he mumbled, rubbing the sore spot. He stood, changed out of his pajamas into some normal clothes, then left his room and found Hana smirking at him. He made a face back at her and walked down the hall with her and Akamaru until he entered the kitchen.

Hinata was sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. She smiled up at him when she saw him enter.

"I'm sorry, Kiba. I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly, though her eyes sparkled with delight.

Kiba wanted to laugh at the excitement etched in her face, but he managed to keep his expression controlled to simply a grin. Hana set a warm breakfast in front of him, and Kiba dug in.

"Forget about it," he told his teammate between bites of toast and bacon and more. "I would've gotten up soon anyways for training. It's unusual for you to stop by here before training, though. What's up, Hinata?"

"I've already seen Shino and Kurenai-sensei this morning. She's canceled today's training session," Hinata told him, then urged, "Look outside."

Kiba cocked his head at her in a dog-like confused way, then got up to do as she said. He pushed back the curtains...

...And gaped at the white blanket the world was covered in.

"Snow!" he then whooped. The ground was completely covered in it and more was still falling.

He swiveled around to find Hinata barely suppressing laughter as she watched him.

"What?" he demanded, grinning. "Konoha never gets snow!"

"No, Kiba," Hinata said, shaking her head and smiling. "I know that, but..." She giggled and pointed at his back, seemingly unable to say more.

Kiba turned in circles a few times before being able to figure out what she meant.

Akamaru, curled up in Kiba's hood, was gnawing contentedly on the remaining half of Kiba's breakfast.

"Hey, get your own food!" Kiba cried, trying to tackle his own back and get his breakfast back. "Akamaru! Bad boy! Drop it!"

Kiba groaned as Akamaru dropped several half-eaten bacon strips and slobbered-on eggs onto the kitchen floor. Hinata couldn't stop giggling.

Kiba sighed, then gave a doggish grin to Hinata as he bent to pick up Akamaru's mess. "Ah well. The thing about dogs is you can't stay mad at them when they act all innocent and everything."

"Would you like to build a snowman today, Kiba?" Hinata asked after a few moments of silence.

Kiba looked over at her after washing the egg goo from his hands and immediately changed his mind about what he'd just said about dogs. However innocent they could try to be, they were devils compared with the look Hinata was giving him.

He went over to her and offered her a hand up from her seat. "Snowmen, snowforts, snow angels... We can't have fun on a day like this unless we do them all and more," he said, his tone unintentionally softening.

Hinata's entire face lit up and she gave his hand a light squeeze in her excitement. Not ten minutes later, the two of them were rolling snowballs bigger and bigger to make the biggest snowman they could. Akamaru either stood on the sidelines or leaped playfully through the snow.

Finally, when Kiba had rolled his ball so big that he couldn't roll it any farther to add more snow, he stepped back to survey the slightly-less-than-perfectly-round snowball. "It looks like it's been used as a punching bag," he complained. He half wanted to break the thing and start all over.

Hinata came up beside him, rolling her own large ball of snow to a stop. "We can add more snow to the spots that need it, Kiba," she told him, smiling up at his work. "It'll look better in no time."

Kiba grinned. "So long as I've got Hinata fixing my mistakes, I know I'll be just fine!"

Hinata ducked her head before Kiba could see her expression; but as far as he knew, she was still smiling.

So the two of them did as Hinata suggested, and indeed, the snowball rounded out eventually, looking more like a snowball than a snowmess. Kiba started on the head while Hinata finished the middle part, then he helped her round that one out too, though it didn't need as much work as the bottom had.

Finally, all three progressively smaller snowballs had been stacked on top of each other. While Akamaru dug around in the snow for small stones they could use, Kiba stole a carrot from his home and Hinata found two sticks for their snowman.

Minutes later, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru stepped back to observe their work.

"It's definitely big," Kiba grinned.

"With small eyes and nose," Hinata agreed.

"Arf!" Akamaru added, wagging his tail.

Kiba closed his fingers discreetly around a handful of snow, molding it into a ball, and tossed it at Hinata, hard enough to splatter and surprise her, but light enough not to hurt her.

Hinata gasped in surprise and her hand flew to her other shoulder to touch the snow. Kiba jogged off a few steps and called, "Come on, snowball fight!"

Hinata beamed and like lightning formed a snowball of her own, throwing it towards Kiba. He wasn't expecting her to react so quickly, so he wound up trying and failing to dodge as the snowball hit him full in the face. He shook his head quickly, laughing and trying to clear the snow as he formed another ball of his own and threw it back.

Thus their snowman was forgotten as Kiba and Hinata threw themselves fully into the snowball fight. More often than not, snowballs missed or barely grazed their targets, but when one hit its mark, it simply added to the fun. Akamaru jumped up and down in the snow around them, sometimes getting knocked off his feet from a misdirected snowball – or just because he happened to jump in the wrong place between them at the wrong time.

Finally, laughing, the teammates sank into a sitting position in the snow. Kiba loved how Hinata's face was flushed red with excitement and exertion, some clumps of snow still clinging to her hair and face and shoulders.

"That was fun," Hinata giggled, only slightly out of breath.

"It's not even time for lunch yet; we're just getting warmed up," Kiba told her, grinning widely. He leaned forward and reached towards her to brush some of the snow from her face, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind her ear while he was at it. Their faces were mere inches apart. "Got any ideas for what we'll do next?" he asked softly.

Hinata blinked, then a blush slowly spread across her face, something she generally only did around Naruto. "K-Kiba..." she whispered, averting her eyes.

Kiba obediently backed up and grinned. "Right, sorry. I forgot Naruto's the only one who's supposed to get that close." He tried to sound teasing, but the words seemed to him to taste sour the moment he said them.

Hinata blushed a more violent shade of red. "K-Kiba!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Kiba said. He forced a laugh and hauled a still-blushing Hinata to her feet. "What say we make a snow castle rather than a snow fort?"

Hinata nodded mutely, lowering her head so Kiba couldn't see her face. Kiba loved making her blush; he just wished that he could do it more often without attaching Naruto into the conversation.

Akamaru, who had stayed quiet for the last few minutes, now barked and jumped into Hinata's arms. She buried her face in his fur for a few moments, and when she looked back up, her blush was gone.

Dogs were so lucky.

The two of them got to work, Akamaru helping occasionally when he was in the mood and when there was even anything he could do.

Finally, after much laughter, teasing, and a lunch break, their incredibly-detailed snow castle was finished. As the sun was just barely beginning to dip down into the west, the three teammates stood back to admire their work.

"Well, this thing might melt by tomorrow, but I'd say we did a pretty good job, huh, Hinata?" Kiba asked, grinning at their rather large piece of work.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "It was a lot of fun making it, and it looks really nice."

"A castle like this will have to defend itself against enemy attacks," Kiba continued. "And you know what that means..."

He grinned at Hinata when she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Another snowball fight!" Kiba laughed. "At least until sunset, so we can see what we're doing better."

Hinata beamed and immediately bent to scoop up snow. Kiba had to move fast in order to be able to dodge it. The girl was _fast_ when she wanted to be!

It seemed hardly a dozen snowballs had flown through the air before the sun lowered even more and Hinata paused, a snowball in her hand poised to throw.

"Kiba?" she asked.

Kiba glanced over at her as he molded another fistful of snow into a ball. "Yeah, Hinata?"

"I bet the sunset is beautiful when it snows," she said a little wistfully. "Would you mind if we...?"

Kiba grinned. "You bet. And we'll need a good vantage point, too." He scooped Akamaru up into one arm and offered his other hand to Hinata. "I know just the place; c'mon."

Hinata smiled and took his hand, and Kiba led her to a spot where they could sit comfortably on top of a tall building to have the best view of the village and sunset.

"It's gorgeous," Hinata sighed softly, looking over the village and towards the sunset.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, though he was thinking more along the lines of _her_ being the gorgeous one.

Suddenly, he noticed that despite her jacket, she was rubbing her arms and shivering. Without thinking much about it, Kiba pulled her close and wrapped his arms warmly around her.

She blushed. "K-Kiba..." she said softly.

"You're cold. I'm warming you up," he replied simply.

She was silent a few moments, until her blush faded ever so slightly. "Th-Thank you," she mumbled, nestling closer.

They sat up there in silence while the sun sank lower and lower, and finally vanished. Akamaru, curled up on Kiba's other side, didn't move either.

Then, just as Kiba was reluctantly deciding they'd better go, Hinata said, "Kiba?"

"Mm?"

"You... mentioned Naruto earlier... And, well..."

She paused, seeming to search for just the right words. Kiba felt like someone was squeezing his heart, and he found it difficult to breathe. He knew what she was going to say.

"I know," he whispered. "I know you love him. He's one lucky guy, holding your heart in his hands." And did the knucklehead even realize that? Probably not. Kiba hated that.

But Hinata shook her head. "No, Kiba, you're wrong."

Kiba blinked and looked over at his teammate, but he couldn't see her face because of the darkness.

"I... I admire him – so much. I see in him so much I wish I could be. For a while, I thought that that _was_ love, but... it's not. It's different."

Kiba hardly dared breathe, as though he thought that even the slightest movement might scare her into not finishing. That, or he was afraid this was just a dream, wishful thinking on his part.

"Kiba, we've been best friends for the longest time, but a while ago... I realized... I love _you_."

If this _was_ a dream, Kiba never wanted to wake up. He'd always known Hinata trusted him, but now he was aware of that on a completely different level. So far as he knew, Hinata had never told Naruto that she loved him. Perhaps she had been afraid of being rejected.

But now, she had told Kiba those three words he had been longing to tell her for just about forever. He loved that she knew he would never hurt her.

But meanwhile, she was waiting for an answer. Kiba swallowed and found his voice.

"I love you more," he told her firmly. He felt her relax against him, and he imagined the expression on her face.

He leaned down to kiss her, and she giggled when he kissed her nose. Then their lips met.

It was the best winter Kiba had had in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>*squee* Aww, I just lovez KibaHina~ x33 *will be hoping for more KibaHina ideas to write* x3<strong>

**But, in the meantime, I'd love to hear what you have to say about this story! Review, please and thank you! 83**


End file.
